My Little Wife
by Black Time
Summary: semua berawal dari permainan rumah-rumahan#summary gagal-,-/KYUMIN


**MY LITTLE WIFE**

Author : park yangcho

Main cast : cho kyuhyun (kid), lee sungmin(kid)

Genre : friendship, romance

Rating : K

Summary : semua berawal dari permainan rumah-rumahan#summary apa ini ?/ KYUMIN

Warning : yaoi, gaje, banyak typo(s) bertebaran.

Hari minggu yang cerah di seoul. Matahari bersinar, awan biru berlaju begitu lambat, kicauan burung yang indah menambah kesan damai dipagi ini. Jalanan di seoul sudah ramai dipenuhi aktivitas para warga yang bermacam-macam.

Namun suasana seperti ini tidak bisa membangunkan namja kecil yang manis nan imut, tak lain dan tak bukan ialah lee sungmin atau biasa dipanggil Minnie. Namja mungil berumur 5 tahun ini belum juga beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. jangankan beranjak, terlihat tanda tanda hidup saja tidak#plakplakplak. Namun tiba tiba...

BRAAKKK

" MINNIE HYUUUUUUUUNGGG !"

Panggilan –ehm- teriakan itu sukses membuat mata sungmin melotot, otot otot mata keluar, dan bola mata itu gelinding keluar dari tempatnya. The end

NGOKK

Ehhhh ? salah ! salah woy ! mari diulang…

" MINNIE HYUUUUUUUUUNGGG !" teriak namja kecil berumur 4 tahun yang tampan, berkulit putih pucat dan berambut ikal coklat yang diketahui namanya adalah cho kyuhyun atau kyunie. Wajah yang semula berbinar-binar itu seketika berubah muram saat melihat sosok yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut pink bunny itu belum juga bangun. Dengan wajah ditekuk dan pipi gembung, kyuhyun menghampiri sosok imut itu.

"Minnie hyung, ppali ilona. Kyunie datang untuk ajak Minnie hyung belmain." Ia sibak selimut pink itu. Pink ?

hey ! meskipun sungmin adalah namja tapi ia sangat menyukai warna pink. Bisa dilihat dari baju, desain kamar, dan barang barang lain yang dia miliki yang semua berwarna pink. Persis seperti kepribadiannya yang manis.

"eungg…kyunie jangan ganggu Minnie, Minnie macih ngantuk tau." Sungmin kembali menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya melongo dibuatnya. Etss….tapi ada secercah(?) evil smile di bibirnya. Oh lee sungmin, kau telah membangunkan iblis di tubuh kyuhyun.

"hikss….minnie hyung enggak cayang kyunie lagi. Hikss...hikss….Huwaaaaaaaa ! eommaaaa ! hikss..hikss." sungmin membuka matanya lebar-lebar alias melotot saat mendengar tangisan kyuhyun dan segera mendudukan dirinya.

"omo…kyunie maafkan Minnie. Minnie enggak belmakcud begitu. Allaceo, kyunie mau kita main apa hali ini ?" sungmin memeluk kyuhyun erat untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan dibalik itu, kyuhyun kembali menunjukan senyum kemenangan. Inilah rencana jahilnya, yaitu dengan berpura-pura menangis. Dengan begitu, dengan mudahnya sungmin menuruti semua keinginannya.

" kyunie mau ajak Minnie hyung main lumah-lumahan."serunya girang seraya menunjukan senyum manis yang begitu menggemaskan.

" eh ? lumah-lumahan ? makcudnya kyunie mau ajak Minnie bangun cebuah lumah ? aigoo….tapi Minnie enggak punya uang. yang punya uang itu appa cama eomma Minnie. Kyunie punya uang ? Minnie pinjem uang kyunie dulu ya. Nanti Minnie ganti deh." Dengan babonya sungmin menjawab demikian-_-

" ani. Aishh…Minnie hyung baboya. Kyunie enggak ajak Minnie bangun lumah. Kyunie ajak Minnie main lumah-lumahan. Jadi celitanya kyunie jadi cuami Minnie dan Minnie jadi istli kyunie. Telus nanti kita punya anak deh. ngelti kan ?"

"aniya~. Kyunie ngomongnya kecepetan. Minnie jadi enggak ngelti tau." Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya imut dan mengerucutkan bibir shape M itu.

" isshh…pokoknya kita jadi cepacang cuami istli. Minnie halus melakukan cemua yang menjadi tugas ceolang istli. Kyunie juga halus melakukan cemua yang menjadi tugas cuami. cekalang ngelti ?"

" oh ne Minnie udah ngelti. Eomma pelnah bilang cama Minnie, kalo jadi ceolang istli itu halus mencintai cuaminya, macakin macakan lezat untuk cuaminya, dan macih banyak lagi. Tapi kenapa Minnie yang jadi istli ? minnie kan namja."

" telus makcud Minnie hyung yang jadi istli itu kyunie ? aigoo kyunie kan tampan, cedangkan Minnie manis. Kan enggak lucu kalo justlu istlinya yang tampan dan cuaminya manis. Jadi Minnie halus jadi istli kyunie. Mau ya ?" ucap kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar dan wajah penuh harap.

" emm….gimana ya?" diletakkannya jari telunjuk mungil itu di bibir plum. Kyaaa ! kyeopta !

" ayolah, mau ya Minnie." Kyuhyun menunjukan puppy eyesnya di mata bulatnya, yang dapat membuat siapapun tidak tega untuk melihatnya.

" ne allaceo, Minnie mau. Tapi Minnie mandi dulu, cetelah itu kita ketaman untuk main lumah-lumahan."

"yeeyy ! gomawo minnie hyung." Kyuhyun langsung menerjang sungmin hingga terjengkal kebelakang.

Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil itu. Dan sungmin tidak menolak sama sekali, dia sudah tahu betul kalau kyuhyun memang suka memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan kalau tidak salah ingat, sungmin pernah dibuat sport jantung karena kyuhyun mencium pipi chubbynya secara mendadak. Tapi Dia juga merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kyuhyun.

" lepaskan kyunie, gimana minnie mau mandi kalo kyunie macih caja peluk Minnie cepelti ini."

"eh ? hehehe mianhae. Cudah cana Minnie mandi..hussstt." ia mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir.

.

.

.

Taman pearl. terlihat 2 namja manis yang sedang asyik berbenah(?) diatas karpet hijau tosca. dengan banyak benda-benda diatas karpet itu, ada alat masak-masakan terbuat dari plastik, tas kerja, meja mungil, sebuah jas hitam kecil, bantal, guling, selimut, dan sebuah boneka kelinci. ya, 2 namja kecil itu adalah kyuhyun dan sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan properti untuk permainan 'rumah-rumahan' itu.

kyuhyun yang memakai baju kaos biru bergambar teddy dan celana panjang yang imut, dan sungmin yang memakai kaos panjang berwarna soft pink bergambar lebah dan celana pendek berwarna biru tua. sungguh imut untuk seorang namja.

"cha~celecai. cekalang ayo kita mulai hyung." kata kyuhyun girang.

" ne, tapi dimulai dali mana kyu ?"

"emmmm, dimulai dali kita bangun tidul aja ne ?"

"oke." jawab sungmin sambil mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya.

~~permainan dimulai~~

"kukuluyukkkk" suara nyaring ayam berkokok itu terdengar. tentu bukan dari ayam asli, tetapi dari mulut cho kyuhyun yang menirunya-,-

" hooaaammm, celamat pagi dunia. namja tampan cudah bangun dali tidul nyenyaknya." kyuhyun menoleh kearah sungmin yang masih tertidur nyenyak. didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin.

chup

dikecupnya bibir pink sungmin singkat. tentu saja membuat pipi sungmin merona dan jantung yang berdetak cepat karena sungmin yang memang hanya berpura-pura tidur dapat merasakan kecupan itu.

"minnie chagi, ppali ilona." ucapnya lembut

"eungg, cudah pagi ya ? hoaaamm" sungmin bangkit dari kuburnya#plak, sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendapati kyuhyun yang sedang berada disampingnya dengan senyum manis.

"ne, ini cudah pagi. cekalang ayo lakukan." perintah kyuhyun dan membuat sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"lakukan apa ?" pertanyaan sungmin sukses membuat kyuhyun menekuk muka.

"tentu caja molning kiss untukku." entah dari mana kyuhyun bisa tahu istilah 'morning kiss'. dan kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau sepasang suami istri biasa melakukan itu setiap pagi._.

sungmin membulatkan matanya."mo-molning kiss? makcudnya aku menciummu?" kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

"kenapa? minnie enggak mau ya?" ujar kyuhyun sok sedih saat melihat sungmin hanya berdiam diri.

chup~

eh?

kini giliran kyuhyun yang membulatkan matanya. bagaimana dia tidak terlonjak kaget saat sungmin tiba tiba menciumnya tanpa aba-aba.

sungmin segera menyudahi ciuman itu. pipinya benar benar merah semerah cabe merah yang biasa ibu author beli di warung. begitupun dengan pipi kyuhyun yang sama merahnya.

"minnie cudah kacih kyunie molning kiss. cekalang kyunie mandi untuk belangkat kelja. minnie mau buatin calapan dulu." katanya lalu berlalu menuju meja kecil yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya.*maklum namanya juga main rada sempit untuk dibandingkan dengan sebuh rumah yang banyak ruangannya. readers ngertikan ? enggak ? baguslah*

sedangkan kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum sambil memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup itu. lalu segera beranjak untuk mandi -pura pura mandi tepatnya-.

.

sungmin sedang bergelut dengan alat-alat masak yang terbuat dari plastik, dengan beberapa dedaunan yang tentu saja tidak bisa dimakan. ceritanya dia sedang memasak sandwich dengan daun sebagai pengganti roti dan bunga sebagai pengganti isi sandwich.

namun tiba-tiba kyuhyun duduk didepannya sambil menatap sungmin lembut.

"islti ku yang manis tampak jauh lebih manis dan cantik caat cedang macak. kyunie cuka." kata kyuhyun sedikit gombal.

"kkkk...jangan gombal kyunie. cha~ini makanannya, celamat makan ^^" diletakannya piring plastik dengan beberapa daun diatasnya. mereka berdua makan dengan nikmat, walau sebenarnya daun itu tidak benar benar masuk kemulut mereka.

"ummm, macakannya enak cekali. minnie pandai macak."

"jinjja ? allaceo, minnie akan macak makanan kecukaan kyunie cetiap hali."

"itu memang cudah tugas minnie." didorongnya piring itu menjauh tanda bahwa dia sudah selesai dengan acara sarapan paginya." kyunie cudah celecai, kyunie kelja dulu ne. minnie tidak apa-apakan kalau kyunie tinggal cendili dilumah?" diraihnya wajah sungmin dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup lembut kening indah itu.

"ne tidak apa apa kok, hati-hari dijalan kyunie." sungmin memakaikan jas hitam kyuhyun dan menyerahkan tas kerja kyuhyun lalu melambaikan tanganya. kyuhyun beranjak dari karpet menuju ke balik pepohonan yang ada di taman itu. ceritanya, pohon itu adalah tempat kerjanya.

sedangkan sungmin kembali membereskan rumah mereka.

.

.

"annyeong ! kyunie pulang." tak lama, hanya sekitar 5 menit sejak kyuhyun berangkat kerja, sekarang ia kembali pulang kerumah.

"kyunieee !" sungmin memeluk erat tubuh kyuhyun seakan melepas kerinduan karena ditinggal suami untuk kerja seharian ini. kyuhyun juga membalas pelukan itu. ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sungmin lalu mengecup bibir sungmin.

chup~

" aishh, kebiacaan ! kalau mau cium bilang bilang. minnie kan jadi kaget." sungmin ingin melepas tanganya yang sedang dikalungkan di leher kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun lebih dulu menahannya.

"jangan dilepas. bialkan cepelti ini dulu." kyuhyun dan sungmin kembali tersenyum lembut.

"calanghae."

"nado calanghaeyo, kyunie~" ucap sungmin manja dan sedikit aegyo. tanpa membuang waktu, kyuhyun yang memang sudah gemas dengan sungmin, segera mencium kembali bibir mungil itu, dilanjutkan dengan mencium kedua kelopak mata, ujung hidung mungil sungmin, dan kedua pipi kenyal itu.

" aku punya cecuatu untuk istliku yang manis." kyuhyun menunjukan sebuah boneka kelinci pink besar kepada sungmin. tentu saja yang bisa membuat mata sungmin berbinar-binar.

"uwaaa ! lucu cekali. minnie cuka." ia peluk boneka yang sedikit lebih besar dari pada tubuhnya.

" jeongmal ? minnie cuka ? oh cukullah, belalti kyunie enggak salah beli."

"tentu caja minnie cuka, inikan hadiah dali kyunie cuamiku." senyuman yang memamerkan gigi kelinci itu terlukis dibibir sungmin.

chup~

"aishh kyunie, kenapa kyunie cuka cekali mencium bibil minnie?"

" kalna kyunie mencintai minnie."

"gombal." sungmin menutup mukannya yang sudah merona dengan boneka kelincinya.

" jangan ditutup, minnie tellihat menggemaskan caat cedang malu."

"cudah, jangan banyak omong. cekalang ayo macuk. minnie cudah membuatkan makanan kecukaan kyunie." kata sungmin seraya menarik kyuhyun kemeja makan yang mungil.

seperti itu seterusnya permainan itu berlanjut. hingga mereka kelelahan dan akhirnya setuju untuk menyelesaikan permainan itu.

~~permainan selesai~~

semua barang-barang sudah dirapihkan kembali. kini 2 namja manis yang baru saja menyelesaikan perannya sebagai suami dan istri itu sedang tiduran di atas karpet yang tadi sengaja tidak mereka lipat karena untuk mereka gunakan sebagai alas mereka saat melihat matahari tenggelam. ya, hari memang sudah sore. namun mereka tidak beranjak dari sana.

"minnie hyung." panggil kyuhyun memulai percakapan

"ne kyunie ?" sungmin menengok kearah kanan untuk bisa melihat wajah kyuhyun.

"apa minnie cenang belmain lumah-lumahan belcama kyunie tadi ?"

" tentu caja. ini cungguh mengacikkan. minie jadi belasa cepelti istli cungguhan. kapan-kapan kita main lagi ne." jawab sungmin dengan riang.

" tentu caja. tapi minnie halus beljanji cama kyunie."

" janji apa?"

kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya, dan diikuti sungmin yang juga menduduki tubuhnya. diraihnya kedua tangan sungmin.

" kyunie mencintai minnie. kyunie mau minnie menjadi istli cungguhan kyunie caat kita becal nanti. dan cekalang, minnie halus janji untuk menjadi milik kyunie celamanya dan menunggu kyunie yang akan melamal minnie caat becal nanti. calangahae minnie hyung."

mata sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca saat mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun." ne minnie janji dan minnie akan menunggu caat ita becal nanti, nado calangahe kyunie."

mereka saling berpelukan, dan kembali menikmati damainya waktu sore.

END

yipiii ! akhirnya selesai. dan akhirnya author muncul kembali. soalnya dari kemarin author ada banyak tugas, ajdi gak sempet bikin FF.

wah, walaupun FF author pada akhirnya sangat gaje. maaf jika banyak banget typo(s).

terima kasih yang sudah mau baca. jeongmal gomawo*bow*


End file.
